


Promises

by Kirsten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pushed the last of Hermione's books into place and then stood back to admire his organisational skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Harry pushed the last of Hermione's books into place and then stood back to admire his organisational skills.

"Don't look so self-satisfied," Hermione advised. "You probably haven't done it right."

"What?" Harry's jaw dropped. "What do you mean by that? This bookcase is a work of art, I'll have you know. Alphabetical by author, and I found this spell that lets you cross-reference by title _and_ subject. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it."

Hermione laughed. "Harry, I didn't want you build me a reference library. I just wanted some help unpacking my books."

"Well, be grateful," Harry said. "You should be grateful, that took a lot of effort and planning." He bounced on his toes for a second, and then grinned. "I've even amazed myself."

"Thank you very much," Hermione said, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm very grateful for all your help."

"Right. Good. Right, then." Harry looked down, suddenly quite bashful. "So will I see you tomorrow, too?"

Hermione touched his face and smiled at him. Harry met her eyes, and smiled back. She looked happy.

"Of course you'll see me tomorrow." She kissed him again, this time on the lips. "You'll see me every day after that, too, for as long as you want."

"Good." Harry tugged at her hair a little as he tucked some loose strands behind her ears. "That's good. Great! I'll see you, then."

"Okay." She laughed at him as he backed out of the door and hit his head on the wall. "Go, Harry, before you injure something really vital."

"I'm going!" He waved at her and smiled some more, and then took himself out of her living room and down the hall.

There was a picture of Ron on the wall beside the front door. Hermione had put it there so that they could both see him whenever they came home. Harry thought it was a good idea. He remembered taking this picture at Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow. Ron was zooming about on Harry's Firebolt, throwing water balloons at Fred and George. He looked very happy.

Harry tapped the frame and caught Ron's attention. "I'll take care of her for you," he promised. Ron nodded and grinned. Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, you look happy enough with that. Don't beat me up when I finally get to your place, okay?"

Ron nodded again, and zoomed off out of the frame.

"Can't say I didn't try," Harry said to himself, and closed the front door as he left.


End file.
